


The Send-Off

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene says farewell to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Send-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. The prompt was: Gene in 2006.

They had asked Gene to give the eulogy and he couldn’t help but think that the choice was wrong, somehow. Should have been a son, or grandson, not some washed-up, dried-up old tosser who had, once upon a time, been a DCI. He hadn’t liked to say no, which only made him angrier; since when did Gene Hunt do anything out of tact?

It was a good turn-out. They listened as he stumbled through before stumbling outside, the box containing Phyllis on his shoulder.

Then he drove to the lunch and got royally, properly pissed, like she would have wanted.


End file.
